Amnesia AND Stuck In The World Of Detective Conan!
by CasperxDaisyxRa
Summary: Where am I? What Am I? Better yet, Who Am I? Ran? Conan? Kogoro? Who are these people' Yes, it's another: 'Stuck in the world of Detective Conan'
1. How it happened pt 1

**A/N: Yes, yet ANOTHER into the world of detective conan story. Now, don't get me wrong, I've written so many of them, but there just so fun to write! Also, this one has an interesting plot twist. This time, I'm REALLY by myslef (meaning there is nobody from my world.), and I... well, I don't want to spoil it, so continue to the show! Also, just a quick note, for anyone who has seen episode 521, the small house the the dude who had plastic surgery to look like Shinichi lived in, and the same room conan fell out of the window from, for this half of the story I'm in that room.**

**~*!* *!~**

I opened my eyes and saw i was in a room. But it looked very famiular. I bought my head up and soon reconized it. It was the room in Detective Conan episode 521! Now, exactly how did I get here? Something about a wish on my b-day... Augh! I can't remember!

I sighed a very deep sigh as I got up to look for a way out. I looked to the ceiling in one corner of the room and saw a seciurity camera. "Wha' Da' Heck?" I said as I turned towards it. "Whoever is out there, let me out this dang room and tell me where I am!" I exclaimed. Hopefully it wasn't one of those 'no-audio' security cameras. God, when they do have them it's always at the worst of times.

I sorta shuffled my way over to a window and looked out. A forest. Are you kidding me? I'm actually in the world of Detective Conan! I love this show! I can't wait to go on these crazy adventures with Conan and the others! Long story short, I love Detective Conan! I looked around the room for a little while before I saw a can of black paint. There was also a curtain rod. I got an idea. Also, I had done this once before.

I took the sharp part of the curtain rod and forced open the can of paint. Bingo. I mixed it up with a seperate curtain rod, and stuck my hand in. At this point I really didn't care what my hand touched. I went over to the window and wrote 'HELP!'. No, it didn't come out backwards, because I made sure I wrote it to where it would still be written the right way.

Now, let's try the door. I knew it was going to be locked, because the second I kicked it, it didn't even _budge._ "Great, I have a locked door, and some heavy duty windows that won't break even if you tried." I said under my breath. I then looked over at a window. It was the highest above ground.

"Are you kidding me?"


	2. How it happened pt 2

**A/N: Sorry I had to split this chapter into parts. I just got my computer back because it broke...AGAIN and I had the first part written on another computer. None of the files got deleted (YES!) so any other stories that I had will be uploaded once I'm done.**

**! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()**

"Are you kidding me?" I said aloud.

But really, are you kidding me? The only way out I had was through the window Conan fell out of. I know that's an instant death trap. But really, who the _heck _thought it was a good idea to kidnap me? In the world of Detective Conan! Really?

I stacked chairs and books and really whatever else I could find. I put that in front of the window, climbed off, then got the paint can.

"Alright, batter up." I said to myself as I threw the paint can at the window. Luckly I didn't need to throw it again, cause it went straight threw. I quickly scuried over to the chair with a billion things pilled on it, and looked out the window. Just as I suspected. It was a death trap. If I fell out now it would be 2 choices.

Choice 1: Fall to my doom and risk breaking every bone in my body

or

Choice 2: Be really careful climbing out and still risk breaking every bone in my body.

Either choice I'd be breaking something, so I'll choice 2. As I climed back down from the chair, I heard a creeking noise. As soon as I looked up, I saw a man with a baseball bat.

He swung and I fell unconsious.

Or, so I thought.

! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()

As the man picked up my 'unconcious' body, I noticed he must have been planing something. I saw he had a gun. If he plans on shooting me with it, I'm making a run for it.

I felt warm liquid slowly fall down my face like a tear. It didn't take a smarty pants to know that it was blood. After all, he had done a number on my head. I felt him esculating up something. Guessing it was that chair, considering it was the only tall thing in the room,I think I could guess what was going to happen next.

Here's what I concluded: He was going to throw me out the window, to sufer whatever the future held for me.

Sure enough, I was right. I slowly felt him lift me above his head, and, out of reflexes, I rolled over out his hands and landed on the floor whiched seemed like it was a million miles away.

_THUD!_

"Ouuuuch." I groaned as I sat up rubbing my head.

"So, your not unconsious. I suspected that..." I heard a gruff voice reply.

_'Awwww shot...' _I thought as I turned around and saw the man with the creepy voice was dressed to were I couldn't see his face.

"Awwww, who the Heck are you?" I shot back.

"Someone you encountered in the past..." He replied to me.

"Like Heck I'v met up with you in the past!" I exclaimed as I hopped to my feet and pointed at him.

"Ohh, but you _have._ Remember... The 2nd grade incident?" He told me.

The memory of that gave me shivers. That story will forever be called: _'The story that will never be mentioned to outsiders'._

But seriously, I've been invovled in some pretty messed up stuff in the past.

Okay, back to the story.

"How do you know 'bout that?" I asked him rapidly.

"I know _everything _ about _anything_." He hissed.

"Uh, Well, did you know your creepy?" I spat back at him.

He growled a low growl at me as he drew his gun.

"OH SHO-" I exclaimed, but then he fired. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw blood covering the whole area. But the thing was, it didn't hurt. I ddin't feel it.

"Y-You shot m-me." I staggered out. "Y-You _shot _me... And it didn't hurt... What... The... Heck?" I continued.

Even though I couldn't see his face, he also looked like he was in utter awe. There was just a long silent pause before I fell to my knees, in a sort of paralyzed way.

I felt him pick me up once more, climb the chair with stuff piled on it, and this time

He put me head first out the window.

Growing branches on the side smacked and ripped my clothes off.

After that I really had on nothing more than scraps.

I saw the water getting closer and closer, than

_SPLASH!_

I was emerged under the cold, blue liquid.

I don't remember what really happened right now, besides people calling out and me slipping into darkness.

But for some strange reason, I felt like I wasn't ever going to remember this again...

! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# ! #$%!

**A/N: Again, so sorry I had toupload this into 2 parts. I really am sorry you had you put up with all that suspense =u=. Anyway, I think I'm going to write another chapter... At 12:04 in the morning. Well, goodnight! (Or GoodNorning?)**


End file.
